Masquerade
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: When Dumbledore announces a masked ball, Lily Evans knows who she wants to go with even though dates are not required. James Potter is determined to dance with his crush, but will he get the chance with Lily's eyes on her long-time friend? One shot. LE/SS


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author Note: This story takes place in the past, so Harry and company will not be making an appearance.

'blah' means thoughts

"Masquerade"

The Great Hall was filled the usual sounds of clinking silverware, chattering students and staff, and the sounds of food and drink hitting plates and cups. Near the end of dinner, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. "There is to be a masquerade ball in three days. You do not need to have dates and everyone is invited. However, dress robes for the young men and dresses for the young ladies are expected and a mask is required for everyone. There will be a special Hogsmeade trip on Saturday so you can prepare for this joyous occasion."

The second he say down the Great Hall erupted with excited chatter. A masquerade ball on Saturday! All years can go! Special Hogsmeade trip for all years!

James Potter, Gryffindor Fourth-Year, looked at his crush, Lily Evans. "Evans, I know dates are not required, but-"

"Stuff it, Potter! I wouldn't go with you if you were the last guy on Earth!"

"Bad luck, Prongs," Sirius Black said, clapping James on the back.

Lily's emerald green gaze wandered over to the Slytherin table. Severus Snape, Fourth-Year, was looking down at his plate. He felt someone staring at him. She gave him a small wave which was partially concealed, and he raised his hand partially off the table and then lowered it. She gave him a small smile and mouthed _tonight_ to which he nodded his head.

Dinner ended at that point, and the students went back to their dorms, except for one Gryffindor and one Slytherin. They met in secret in an unused classroom.

"So, Sev, are you going to the masquerade?"

"Mum won't give me money to buy a mask, and I'm not that good with transfigurations."

"Good thing I am then." Lily drew her wand.

"I don't want anything ornate or brightly colored."

Lily pulled an empty spool out of her pocket and transfigured it into a simple, black mask with an elastic band to keep it in place.

"That's perfect, Lily." Severus took the mask and turned to leave. He looked over his shoulder. "What's your mask going to be?"

"A peacock, but I have to get a dress to match the blue feathers."

"You could charm the dress to match."

"But I need a particular type of dress and I don't have it."

"Okay. I'll see you later, Lily. Thanks for the mask."

"You're welcome, Sev. See ya." Lily watched Severus leave. She waited a couple of minutes before leaving herself. She walked up a few staircases and down a couple corridors before arriving at The Fat Lady's portrait. "Griffin feathers."

The portrait swung open, and Lily entered the Gryffindor Common Room. She passed by the fireplace and rolled her eyes. Lying in front of the fireplace were the four Marauders. They were so deep in discussion that they didn't notice Lily pass them.

"So, Prongs, what kind of mask are you wearing?" Sirius asked.

"It's actually in my trunk. Do you want to take a look?"

"Yeah, sure." Sirius stood up, followed by Remus and Peter.

They followed James up to their dorm. James opened his trunk and pulled out a red mask with an elastic band to keep it in place. Then, he showed his friends.

"That's simple, James," Sirius pointed out.

"I know. Maybe Evans will dance with me if she doesn't think it's me."

"That'd be the only way, James," Remus said.

"Well, Moony, since it's not a full moon, what's your mask?"

"It's a gray wolf mask on a stick."

"Figures."

"I heard Sirius has an interesting mask," Remus mentioned.

"And I do," Sirius confirmed. "It's completely white with the eyes cut out, and it doesn't cover the bottom of my nose or my mouth."

"Sounds interesting indeed." James turned to Peter and asked, "What about your mask, Peter?"

"I don't have a mask yet. I was going to get one on Saturday."

%%% THE DUNGEONS

Severus was walking toward the Slytherin dorms, looking at his new mask and thinking about Lily. 'That was so nice of Lily. In fact, Lily's always been nice to me. I really like her. Maybe we can dance at the masquerade.' He felt a smile creep onto his face, but forced it into a frown as he approached and entered his Common Room.

%%% HOGSMEADE – THE THREE BROOMSTICKS

Severus was sipping his butterbeer and looking out the windows. He noticed Potter and Black dragging Pettigrew down the street and prayed they didn't see him. Fortunately, they were focused on whatever they were doing.

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked Lily. She had a box under one arm, ordered a butterbeer, and sat down across from Severus. "I found a dress that goes with my mask, but they didn't have the blue in my size. So, I bought the dress in my size, and I'll charm it to match."

"Well, you are the best charms students in our year."

"And you're the best potions students in our year."

"With you close behind."

Lily blushed.

%%%

James and his friends were done shopping for Peter's mask and were passing by The Three Broomsticks. He peeked in one of the windows and scowled. "Evans is sitting with Snivellus. Why would she willingly spend time with him?"

"I hope he didn't taint her with his Dark Arts," Sirius sneered.

"I will _not_ allow Evans to dance with Snivellus tomorrow," James vowed.

%%% SUNDAY, THE GREAT HALL, MASQUERADE

Severus was in the Great Hall already, waiting for Lily. He had washed his hair and put it in a small ponytail and was wearing plan black dress robes and his mask. Every time a girl came in, he checked to see if she had red hair and was wearing blue. After several disappointments, he looked around the room. It wasn't long before he spotted the Marauders; Potter in a red mask, Black in an unusual white mask, Lupin in a wolf mask, and Pettigrew in a simple baby blue mask that had an elastic band to keep it in place. He sneered in their direction. The doors leading to the Great Hall opened, causing Severus to turn around. 'Girl? Check. Red hair? Check. Blue dress? Check! Lily's here!'

Severus walked over to her. "You look beautiful."

Lily's dress was a shimmering peacock blue, floor length, and off-the-shoulder, and her mask was gold and had three blue peacock feathers on the forehead. Her hair was in a braided ponytail. The end of the braid was wrapped around the ponytail holder, creating a loop. A peacock feather was stuck in her hair as well.

Lily's entrance was noticed by James. He jabbed Sirius in the ribs with his elbow. That has to be Evans. She's the only girl that would allow Snivellus to talk to her."

"Act quickly, Prongs. The music is about to start."

James walked quickly over to the pair and reached them just as the first couple of motes played. James stepped between them and led Lily away, saying, "Come, Evans. Let's dance."

Severus frowned. _He_ wanted to dance with Lily. He walked over and leaned against a nearby wall. 'Talented Potter gets everything.'

Lily withdrew her hand with an indignant gasp. "I wouldn't dance with you, Potter, if you were the last guy on Earth!"

"Don't tell me you'd rather dance with Snivellus!"

"Don't call him that! And yes, I'd rather dance with Severus!" Lily spun on her heel and walked back to where Severus was. "Come on, Sev. Let's dance."

Severus looked up and couldn't stop the smile that crept onto his face. Lily was choosing him over Potter! The raven-haired teen nodded and led Lily out to the dance floor where they danced all night and into the early morning.

The End


End file.
